Hel
Hel was the Norse goddess of death and the subject of her own cult, which was bent on assisting Hel in beginning Ragnarok, the end of the world. One such member was Gothel. In 863, the Cult of Hel was successful in summoning Hel. Hel corrupted their minds and gave them magic to assist in beginning Ragnarok. She was once again summoned in 2044 by Gothel, and attempted to begin Ragnarok. Her plot was foiled by Zelena. Hel is based on the Norse goddess of the same name. Bio Hel was one of the goddesses of the Norse pantheon, and was the goddess of death, residing in the Underworld. Hel attempted to trigger Ragnarok, the end of the world which would make it anew. By 863 AD, Hel was the subject of her own cult in the Viking town of Dunkelheit, described as a "tipping point", sandwiched on the Enchanted Forest side of a portal between the Enchanted Forest and northern Germany. Among the members of the cult was the town's high priestess, Gothel, an extremely vain young woman set on discovering immortality so that she could forever be able to assist in Hel's plot to bring about Ragnarok. Attracted by the psychic energy emitted by the cult, Hel came to earth, seeking fresh blood for her Ragnarok plot. Hel met Gothel and the rest of her cult, deciding to test them to see if they were worthy of her approval. Hel commanded Gothel to sacrifice Dahlia, Gothel's only friend, to her. Gothel did not hesitate in killing Dahlia for Hel's approval. After this, Hel approved of Gothel and gave her powerful magical abilities to help her bring upon Ragnarok. Hel also gave Gothel information about the Gullflower, a flower which had properties that allowed for healing and rejuvenation. Hel then departed, to return another day. In the year 2044, Gothel was still alive, and summoned Hel to London, England. There, she exuberantly informed Hel that she was finally ready to help bring upon Ragnarok. Hel then asked if she had sacrifices ready, which Gothel confirmed. Hel then created a cloud of evil above London, which caught the attention of Zelena and his companions Gabriel, Dash Parr, and Belle Frances. She also summoned her cult from the Underworld. Zelena teleported himself and his companions to the epicentre of the cloud at Trafalgar Square. A battle ensued between Gothel, Hel, and the Cult of Hel and the TARDIS crew. Despite Hel and her allies' efforts, Zelena was able to incapacitate Hel with a shard of the Evil Queen's magic mirror, sending her back to the Underworld. (TV: Mother's Day) Hel was summoned to Bookend by Gothel, who was finally able to start Ragnarok. Hel assisted Gothel in taking over Bookend, though their plot was foiled. (TV: ''Into the Light'') Trivia Behind the Scenes * She was portrayed by guest star Viktoria Nott. Appearances Prose * ''Mother's Day'' TV References Category:Characters Category:Twice Upon a Time Characters Category:Underworld Characters Category:Deities Category:Supporting Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Norse mythology Category:Bookend Characters Category:Series 25 Characters Category:Characters who appear in HUverse prose